The Proposal
by niki-natsumi
Summary: Marry me, Mizuki Natsumi. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Getbackers.

Author's note: Non-yaoi.

Read on! I hope you like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Proposal

Ginji stared at the clock in the Honky Tonk. He had to meet Natsumi at the park today, because he wanted to tell her something important today. Or rather, _ask_. And her answer was very important to him because it would change his entire life.

He stared at the clock, willing it to faster. Partly because he wanted to know Natsumi's answer, partly because he wanted to get the whole thing over with. He was nervous, and he didn't like it.

If only Natsumi still worked at the Honky Tonk, he could have easily asked her here. But it wouldn't be appropriate, would it? It had to be special. And it had to make Natsumi happy. Ginji wanted to see her smile, see those big grey-black eyes of her's light up, and most importantly, he wanted to hear her say—

'She isn't going to say yes to a guy who chews on his straw,' said Ban, from his seat next to him. Ginji snapped out of his reverie. 'What?' Ban looked at him. 'Cool it,' he said, 'You'll be fine.'

Ginji sighed and looked at his milkshake. 'What if I'm not?' 'And what if you are?' asked Ban. Ginji shrugged. 'This is stupid,' he muttered. Ban raised an eyebrow. 'What is?' Ginji stretched his arms. 'All of this.' 'Proposing to her?' Ban's eyebrow rose higher. 'No! Of course not!' answered Ginji hastily and then his shoulders slumped. 'God I hate feeling nervous.' Ban patted his back. 'We all do, buddy.'

Ginji looked at his partner. 'Easy for you to say,' he muttered. 'What do you mean?' asked Ban. 'You proposed to Himiko-chan when we were out on a job, Ban-chan,' said Ginji. 'Hey it was a dangerous one!' said Ban, defending himself, 'And that was the only time I could get an answer out from her in the first place!' It was Ginji's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'And you couldn't ask her anywhere else because…..?' 'Well, we're either bickering or she's out making deliveries.' was Ban's reply. Ginji chose not to speak any further. He never really figured out Himiko's and Ban's relationship. He went back to staring at the clock.

A few more minutes. And then he'd leave to meet Natsumi. He reached into his pocket to check if the ring was there—it wasn't. Crap. Ginji felt frantically in all his pockets, trying to feel that tiny box _somewhere_—'It's in your vest pocket, you jackass,' half-muttered Ban because he had a cigarette in his mouth. Ginji's hand flew inside his vest. Yes, it was there. He let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God._

Ginji took the box and opened it and looked at the ring inside. Ban looked at it over his shoulder. 'Now ain't that pretty…..' Ginji smiled softly. 'Yeah, it is.' It was all he could afford with his share of the Getbackers' reward, but it was beautiful all the same.

He looked at the clock yet again. It was time. Butterflies erupted in Ginji's stomach. _This is it, _he thought to himself as he got up and started walking towards the door of the Honky Tonk. 'Good luck,' called Ban after him. Ginji half-smiled, half-grimaced as he rose his hand in thanks. He was too nervous to talk. He exited the Honky Tonk and started to walk to where he was to meet Natsumi.

Paul came out of the store room where he had been checking out supplies in time to see Ginji walk off. 'There he goes,' he said. Ban nodded and drank the last of his coffee. 'Electric Eel's getting his job done,' he said, rising from his seat, 'And I'm going to do mine.' Paul sighed. 'Don't tell me you're…'

Ban just smirked as he walked past Paul and pushed open the door to the Honky Tonk. 'I am,' he said, 'Sayonara.' And he too, walked out of the Honky Tonk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ginji walked nervously to the park, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. _Be cool, be cool,_ he chanted to himself, trying to ignore the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

His mind travelled back to when he had asked everyone for ideas about how to propose to Natsumi. His friends had tried their best, but they hadn't been _that_ helpful, no offense to them.

'You need help proposing to Natsumi-san?' asked Kazuki, looking away from his strings. Ginji nodded. Kazuki gave him a small smile. 'I'm very happy you're doing this,' he said. 'Thanks, Kazu-chan,' said Ginji, smiling a little bit, 'Do you have any ideas?'

Kazuki frowned for a moment, then he smiled again. 'Why don't you propose to her in the morning when she wakes up?' he suggested, 'You can make her breakfast in bed, and slip the ring in her juice or something.' Ginji considered the idea for a minute, but then dismissed it. Natsumi was not a morning person, he knew that well. And if she saw the ring in her juice, she'd probably kill Ginji for almost making her swallow it. So that idea got scratched out after a while.

Emishi's idea was more romantic, but it was kind of……inappropriate. Ginji wasn't about to press Natsumi against the wall and ask her to marry him in a husky, romance novel hero kind of voice. Therefore, Emishi's idea was scratched out too.

Shido came up with the idea of using one of his animals for the proposal. Ginji could ask Natsumi to marry him, and then one of the animals, a squirrel or something sit on Natsumi's palm and give the ring to her. But Ginji refused to do that one too, because that was Shido had proposed to Madoka, and Natsumi knew it. He didn't want his fiance--um, girlfriend, she was still his girlfriend—to think that Ginji didn't have any originality.

Hevn came up with the clichéd idea of taking Natsumi out to dinner and propose to her there. Ginji didn't want to do that. It was a little bit too clichéd, and it was a very common way of proposing to someone. Natsumi's proposal had to be special. 

Makubex had an idea too. 'Send her an e-mail,' he had said, 'I'll do the graphics for you.' Ginji had immediately refused to do that one too. As much respect as he had for the Emperor of Mugenjou, he was not going to ask for Natsumi's hand in marriage by sending her an e-mail.

Juubei's idea was by far the worst. His idea was to tell Natsumi a joke and slip in the proposal cleverly in the joke itself. Juubei himself had given a few suggestions for the joke himself, but they were all unfunny. Ginji had sweatdropped when he heard them. Lord alone knew why the man was still trying to be funny.

Himiko was pretty stumped for ideas. She wasn't the romantic type. Neither was Ban. The best idea he could come up with was an ultimatum. 'Tell her to either marry you or get out of the relationship.' Needless to say, Ginji had been shocked by that idea. He wanted to propose to Natsumi, not scare her away.

So, yes, Ginji's friends weren't that great at giving suggestions as to how a man should propose to the woman he loves.

Ginji chuckled softly at the memories. He had reached the park and he made his way inside. He loved this park, the beauty that existed within it. Cherry blossom trees were all around, there were white benches where people could sit together and talk or just look at the scenery that surrounded, little children could be seen playing with dolls and remote controlled cars and the park just emitted an aura of friendliness. That was Ginji's favourite part.

The park was built at a higher level than the rest of the city, so that the people could look down at the lights of Tokyo. There were railings they could lean against, and Ginji found Natsumi leaning against one of them. He went up to her. 'Natsumi.' She turned around and saw Ginji and gave him a warm smile. 'Ginji!' she exclaimed and ran upto him. She stopped when she reached him and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. It lingered there for a second, and his hand unconciously flew up there to touch it.

'How are you?' asked Natsumi, touching Ginji's hand, 'It's been a while since I saw you.' Ginji smiled at her and nodded. They hadn't seen each other for the past few days. Ginji, because he was busy searching for the right ring and idea to propose to Natsumi and Natsumi was busy at the hospital, where she worked as a lab technician.

'I've been okay.' he replied. Natsumi smiled at him and then sighed. 'It's been so hectic at the hospital,' she said, 'The number of patients is increasing day by day and there's hardly any time to do anything else than take tests and writing reports……' 'I'm sure things will ease out soon,' said Ginji, rubbing the back of his neck, 'I mean, there are only so many people who can fall ill, right?' Natsumi's smile grew. 'I suppose so.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x

A little distance away…..

'Isn't he supposed to be proposing to her?'

'That's what he intends to do.'

'So why isn't he?'

'Because they're talking about sick people, Shido-kun.'

'I know that.'

'So why'd you ask?'

'Because I wanted to know why-'

'We heard that part, Monkey Man.'

'Shut up, Snake.'

'Hey, I've been quiet for the past fifteen minutes and-'

'So continue doing it.'

'……….' **Growl**.

'Ban-san?'

'What is it, Clown?'

'You didn't argue back.'

'Is it really worth it?'

'Snake, when I get my hands on you-'

'Will you three be quiet? I can't hear anything through my strings.'

'………….'

'………….'

'…………..'

'Good, now keep doing that.'

Kazuki, Ban, Shido and Emishi were hiding near by, trying to catch a glimpse of what Natsumi and Ginji were talking about. So far, all they had heard was 'It's been hectic at the hospital.', and 'There are only so many people who can fall ill, right?'

They didn't know why they were talking about hospitals and sick people when Ginji was about to propose to Natsumi. Kazuki sighed. His role in this was probably the most important because he was the one with the sound receiving strings and it was hard enough to catch what Ginji and Natsumi were saying because they were pretty soft, and Shido and Ban's arguing plus Emishi whistling at every short skirt he saw didn't help either.

'Aw man, that girl is fine.'

'Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to figure out what those two are saying.'

'But she is.'

'We know that, Emishi.'

'You didn't even look at her, Shido-kun.'

'God, you're annoying, Clown.'

'I know you are, but what am I?'

Kazuki sighed again. Kuso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x-x

Ginji looked at Natsumi as she told what had gone on in the past few days when they hadn't seen her. He smiled. He had missed her so much…..

'Hey, Natsumi?'

'Hmmm?'

'Isn't there going to be a fireworks display in a little while?'

Natsumi looked at Ginji. 'There is?' she asked. Ginji nodded. 'I didn't know that. Why don't we watch it?' She smiled at Ginji. 'It'll be fun.' Ginji smiled back. 'Why not?'

Fantastic, she doesn't know….

Ginji smiled to himself. His plan was going perfect….

Natsumi looked at him. 'What is it?' she asked, smiling faintly. Ginji, startled, looked at Natsumi. 'Nothing, Natsumi, nothing at all.' Ginji smiled again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'What's a fireworks display got to do with a proposal?'

'He's probably got something planned.'

'He's gonna make her see a fireworks display?'

'Apparently. Yes.'

'And then what's he gonna do?'

'How would I know? I'm only trying to pick up on what they're saying, Emishi.'

'Give Thread Man a break, Clown. He's got enough problems as it is.'

'Excuse me, Ban-san? Problems?'

'Yes. Being mistaken for a woman most of the time counts as problems.'

WHACK.

'That's gotta hurt.'

'Does not.' Vein throb.

'Maybe I should get my lion to do that to you.'

'I heard something!'

'What??'

'They're saying something about……about…..blowing that blasted remote control car off the face of this earth…?'

'Um….'

'…..okay?'

Droop.

'They weren't the people I heard right now.'

'We figured.' Ban turned to the other two. 'I told you he has problems.'

**WHACK.**

'Now that's definitely gotta hurt.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Forty five minutes later..

'When's the fireworks display starting?' asked Natsumi. Ginji looked at his watch. 'Fifteen minutes.'

Natsumi nodded and looked at the sky. It was almost night, and a couple of stars were shining. It was beautiful. 'I haven't seen a sky this clear for a long time.' she murmured.

'Mm?' Ginji looked up at the sky himself. It didn't look any different to him. 'I guess so….'

There was silence for a while. Then Natsumi piped up with: 'Ginji, do you believe in the future?' Ginji stared at her, caught off-guard. 'Eh?' 'The future,' said Natsumi, 'What's going to happen next? To you? To us?' Ginji just stared Natsumi for a while. Not because he couldn't understand what she was saying, because it was very coincidental.

So very coincidental……

Ginji opened his mouth to answer Natsumi's question, but before he could say anything, a large boom was heard. Natsumi and Ginji both turned towards the source and saw fireworks light up the sky. Flashes of red, gold, blue, were everywhere.

Ginji took a nervous side-long look at Natsumi. Her eyes had brightened when she saw the fireworks. Any minute now……

Suddenly four firecrackers made their way into the sky. They all burst at the same time and formed the following words:

'Marry me, Mizuki Natsumi.'

Ginji turned completely towards Natsumi. She was staring at the fireworks. And then she turned and stared at Ginji. He gave her a half-smile and nodded towards the fireworks. 'Your answer to the future.' he said.

Natsumi stared at Ginji, wondering what to say. 'Oh Ginji…..' 'Talk about coincidence, eh?' Ginji chuckled a little bit. Natsumi laughed a little bit. And then she smiled at him, a smile that warmed him all over everytime he saw it, and said, 'Of course I will.'

It was Ginji's turn to stare at Natsumi. 'What?' 'Of course I'll marry you.' Natsumi looked at Ginji's expression and giggled. And then it hit him. She said yes. She said yes.

Thank you Lord, she said yes!

Ginji let out a relieved laugh and leaned towards Natsumi to kiss her, but she stopped him, keeping a finger on his lips and saying, 'But not before I hear it from you.' Ginji leaned away, frowning. 'What?' 'I want to hear it from you.'

'Oh.' Ginji took a step away from Natsumi. He took out the box from his pocket and opened it and kneeled down on one knee. He cleared his throat.

'Mizuki Natsumi, will you marry me?'

Natsumi giggled again. 'Yes.'

Ginji stood up and grinned and stepped towards her. 'You mean it?' he asked. 'I mean it,' she replied, giving him one confident nod.

And then Ginji pulled Natsumi the rest of the distance towards him, feeling happier than ever, and gave her a kiss that electrified her throughout. Figuratively, of course.

When they pulled apart, he smiled at her and brushed away a lock of hair that had strayed onto her face. He brushed his nose against her's slightly. 'I love you,' he whispered. 'I love you more.' She whispered back.

'Is that possible?'

'It might be.'

'Why don't we find out?'

And they kissed again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'Aw.'

'Yeah…'

'Too sappy.'

'But sweet.'

'I did not know that Ginji-han could be so…'

'Sappy?'

'It wasn't sappy, Snake.'

'Yeah, you're right, your proposal was sappier-'

PUNCH.

'Hey!'

Ban punched back.

'What-hey! I'm gonna get you, snake!'

'FINE!'

PUNCH.

POW.

BIFF.

BAM.

SMACK-

'Will you stop that?' asked Kazuki, miffed. 'You're ruining the moment!'

'Um…'

'Sorry…'

Emishi stared at Ban and Shido. 'You guys actually listened…..'he murmured, amazed. And then he turned to look at Kazuki who was glaring at him. 'Emishi…' he said, 'What did I just say?'

Emishi laughed nervously. 'Uh….gomen….'

Then the four of them went to back to watching a young couple who had just made each other's dream come true.

OWARI

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Call me obssessed, but I love those two together! I wish they had gotten together in the show…oh well.

If you liked it, please review!


End file.
